1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a method and device for improving the shooting accuracy of a basketball player.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,486 by W. E. Farley discloses a practice rail attachment for a basketball backboard; U.S. Pat. No. 2,039,794 by E. S. Hayden teaches a basketball practice device having two rings with interconnecting elements therebetween; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,918,283 by P. M. Marschalk discloses a basketball practice device which can be mounted on a standard basketball goal and has a slightly smaller diameter than the basketball goal. None of these patents teach this invention.